The present invention relates to a vehicle handle, and in particular to a handle with an improved unlocking mechanism which is driven when the lever of the handle is pulled for opening the door of a motor vehicle.
EP 1556569 discloses a vehicle handle, which comprises a lever mechanically connected to a rocker which rotates together with the lever for pulling a cable which drives the unlocking mechanism of the door of a motor vehicle.
The stroke of the cable depends on its distance from the rotation axis of the rocker, so that the size of the rocker cannot be reduced without reducing the stroke of the cable, which however depends in turn on the unlocking mechanism.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a handle, which is free from said disadvantages.
Thanks to the mechanical connection between the lever and the duct containing the cable, the duct moves in the direction opposite to the direction of the cable when the lever rotates around the first axis, so as to increase the stroke of the cable in the duct without changing the size of the rocker.
Said mechanical connection is preferably carried out with a particular second rocker which rotates in the direction opposite to the first, so as to obtain a handle compact and reliable, especially when the rockers rotate around substantially parallel axes.